<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’d Be Wrong For You by YeetusMeetus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222229">I’d Be Wrong For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetusMeetus/pseuds/YeetusMeetus'>YeetusMeetus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeet’s BBH + Skeppy Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Again, Angst, Angst and Feels, But only slight twisted fluff because Bad is happy to be possessed so he can be with skep, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, I refuse to use their real names for tags that’s so weirdchamp, Kinda?, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Research, Self-Sacrifice, THE CHARACTERS, The Crimson, Tragedy, also obligatory:, idk whatever that motherfucker is called, not the cc’s!!! This is based off their characters in Dream SMP, not the real people, the egg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetusMeetus/pseuds/YeetusMeetus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Badboyhalo’s heart was aching. </p><p>Every experiment, every trial, and Skeppy was still in front of him, unchanged.</p><p>He might have to resort to listening to the whispers in his head to get what he desired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo &amp; Skeppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeet’s BBH + Skeppy Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2268461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’d Be Wrong For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Badboyhalo had never felt so alone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Skeppy sat across from him in their house. His eyes were empty and he sat completely still. No bouncing or animated talking. Bad fidgeted as he looked at him, trying to know what to do or say. Trying to know how to reach him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The house was so quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was suffocating.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had just gotten back from Church Prime. Bad had grabbed Skeppy’s arm and guided him to their house. Skeppy just looked at him with that same blank stare. All the experiments, all the testing and re-doing, it felt like it was for nothing. Bad was pushing a rock uphill only for it to fall right back on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Skeppy?” Bad hesitantly asked. Maybe it was taking a bit to work. Maybe the holy water hadn’t seeped in yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Skeppy didn’t look up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bad’s heart ached. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard faint whispers in his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">———</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Bad paces in front of the egg, writing theories onto his clipboard. He was listing down possible experiments to do in the future.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The wool had shifted colors again. He should test the affect of Holy Water on the previously-blue-now-red wool. If the colors shifted back, that could point to potential in the Holy Water healing the egg’s affects. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>He was often in the statue room nowadays. He only left when Ant came down to get him. He needed to find a cure for Skeppy. He had to.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">He flipped the paper over and walked towards the egg, checking his pocket for a tape measure to check the egg’s growth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">‘Why cure him?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Bad’s head snapped up, gripping the clipboard. He quickly looked around the room. The echoing voice faded quickly, but the air felt like it was still dripping with it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Hello?” Bad called out, looking towards the entrance tunnel. He usually would have been heard to hear footsteps when someone came down. To be fair, Ant could be pretty stealthy at times. Maybe it was him-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">‘You don’t need to cure him.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Bad tensed, holding the clipboard closer to his chest, and turned around again. The voice was coming from behind him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">From the egg.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The egg had never spoke before. When Bad had been connected before, the egg had felt more like an emotion, a pull. It was intangible but always hanging in the back of your head. It had never said something, never seemed to be capable of more than shifting people’s own ideas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">He hesitantly stepped forward, staring at the egg. It was looking much more active. The egg’s vines started pulsing, growing up slightly. Purple cracks in the obsidian shone brighter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">‘I can give you your hearts desire.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The eggs voice echoed, folding in on itself and shifting tone. The words started melting into Bad, the egg’s tendrils wrapping around his head. His head started to fill with impulses, ideas that weren’t his. Bad stood for a second, completely still. He was vaguely aware of his eyes becoming more unfocused. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">His thoughts started to swirl with the vines, blurring his thoughts. Why was he trying so hard to solve something that wasn’t a problem? In fact, Bad was probably the problem. The egg was the solution, he could join it and join Skeppy and fix the problem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What? No-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Bad quickly took quick steps back, stumbling a little. The egg pulsed in his head, quickly whispering sweet nothings and desires and everything that Bad could want. It was gripping him, trying to drag him back in. He rapidly shook his head, wincing and curling up. He turned and quickly ran to the door, hop-stepping over any vines in his path, catching his foot on a few.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">He quickly ran out into the hall, the egg’s influence once again becoming empty static.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">He should get some sleep if he was imagining things.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>———</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the weeks following those first words, the egg spoke more. Bad had ignored it, always. He knew that Skeppy was his first priority, he knew that the egg was just trying to trap him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But every time Bad poured his heart into a cure, into bring him back, only for Skeppy to stay unmoved, unfeeling-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bad felt cracks start to form in his walls.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bad’s heartache was splitting him from the inside out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started visiting the egg more, listening to it’s promises. The entire server could be peaceful, the Badlands could take in everyone and protect them, the war could end-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could be with Skeppy again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The egg was trying to help him. Here Bad was, doing useless experiments, when the egg had offered him the solution. How was Bad so blind?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he couldn’t fix Skeppy, he could fix himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head, focusing back in. The solution was so evident.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood up, staring across the room at Skeppy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Skeppy was there, waiting for him. The egg would help Bad reach him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bad was desperate, he realized. Maybe a bit hopeless. The egg was his chance. His heart would stop aching, if he just did this one thing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bad walked over to the door, glancing behind him a final time. The light from the windows shined off of Skeppy, red gems glimmering. He still didn’t look up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bad gave him a small, unseen smile. He turned softly and walked through the door frame, stepping out onto Prime Path. The sun was setting, sending red rays striking out over the horizon, coloringthe fog stretching across the fields and the grey clouds in the sky with red and pink streaks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The walk to the hole was quiet and uneventful. The old planks of wood creaked very few steps. A cold breeze shifted his hood a little. No steps were heard around him. No one was coming for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned off the path, walking past foggy grass to where the room was marked with cobblestone. Bad stood over the whole and sat on the ledge. He took a breath in, taking in cool air, before sliding off and falling into the small pool of water at the bottom. As he climbed out of the water, he realized how strange it felt to not have his hazmat suit on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whispers were growing louder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned down the dark hallway, ignoring the hissing of spiders from the spawner. He took in a deep breath and firmly walked forward, the hallway feeling smaller than usual. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first sight of vines sent more static into his head. The egg loved him. It cherished him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stepped out of the hall and fully into the room, staring at the egg. His steps echoed, bouncing back to him. The eggs whispers did the same.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His thoughts formed further back in his head, the egg moving to the forefront. Red fog shifted through his mind, filling his head with a buzz.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The egg wasn’t speaking this time. It didn’t have to. It knew why he was here, because the egg knew him and knew that he would come to the right decision. What a good egg.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he walked closer to the egg, he was vaguely aware of the vines curling towards him, of little bits starting to curl up his ankles. The bright red of the egg was so much prettier than the sunset. The egg was so generous and beautiful. He stood in front of it and breathed in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The egg loved him. The egg would fix the problem. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The egg would bring him back to Skeppy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bad breathed out. The aching in his heart stopped as the vines wrapped around it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope u enjoyed reading! UwU comments and kudos always help. This is also my first time writing for them, but i liked the egg arc too much to not write. If u have any suggestions tell me so I’ll know how to write better in the future! Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>